


Just What He Needed

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio is hurt and they gang up on him to get him what he needs</p><p>(this is part of a universe that is still a work in progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What He Needed

Steve looked at the two messages he'd received. The first from Calleigh. _"Can you get away? H needs you."_ No explanations. Nothing. Just that he was needed. The second, this time from Rick, had a little more detail, " _Horatio shot. Won't take a break. Come sit on him."_

He understood Calleigh coming to him. They had become friends over the years. He didn't understand Rick. Stetler was to Horatio what Catherine was to him, only unlike Catherine who knew and got along with Horatio, Rick wasn't wild about being the other man, or maybe it was because Rick just didn't like him. 

He went to his commanding officer, explained the situation as best he could without giving anything he couldn't give away. Surprisingly his CO granted him leave to deal with the medical crises. He sent Rick and Calleigh the same text message saying he'd be at NAS Key West and to make sure Horatio was at the beach house by Wednesday afternoon.

*^*^*^*

Horatio knew he'd been a son of a bitch since he'd been shot. He wasn't a great patient in the best of situations but the gunshot wound did more damaged and laid him up long enough to drive him stir crazy with inactivity. He didn't think Calleigh needed to drive him down to the beach house, although maybe she was right and the change of scenery would be good for hm. Except that he usually only came here with Steve. 

She pulled in and parked, not even turning off the engine. She practically dumped him in the driveway and took off. Grabbing his duffle with a wince, he grabbed the door knob ready to unlock it and was surprised to find it already unlocked. Reaching for his gun, and found it not where it belonged on his hip and sighed. Another symptom of his being laid up due to his injury, he wasn't carrying his piece. He slowly opened the door, as he looked around the only thing he noticed that was out of place was the empty beer bottle sitting on the counter. He was pretty sure he he'd cleaned up and locked the door when he'd left there a few months ago. So there could only be one explanation. 

Walking out to the back patio, he smiled when he saw Steve laying on the big double lounger with an open bottle in his hand. 

"About time you got here."

Horatio just smiled, walking around the lounger to lay next to his lover on his good side. "Who called you?" he asked as he reached out to take his lover's hand.

"I got messages from both Calleigh and Rick," Steve answered, pulling Horatio's hands up and kissing it.

"They shouldn't have called you."

"Why's that?"

"Not that I'm not glad you're here, because I am, but they shouldn't have called you."

"So I'm not allowed to know if you're hurt or in the hospital?"

Horatio wasn't sure how to answer so he just snuggled closer to hopefully avoid an argument. "I never said that and it's definitely not what I meant."

"You aren't off the hook for that comment, but I'll let it go for now since you're cranky and not thinking straight."

Horatio huffed but he knew Steve was right. Pain was making him cranky and right now he just wanted to lie in Steve's arms and forget everything. Steve being here was just what he needed and later he was sure he'd thanks Calleigh and Rick for calling Steve and having him come, even if he only had a short time with him.


End file.
